1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hand-held barcode reader apparatus, a base member for holding media with barcode indicia and a method for using the apparatus to scan the barcode indicia.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various barcode scanning devices are known in the art. These barcode scanning devices provide apparatuses capable of scanning barcode disposed on various media sources. However, these barcode scanning devices are unable to scan barcode indicia in a consistent manner. Therefore, in a test environment, consistent test results cannot be obtained. The devices of the prior art allow lateral movement or tilting of a barcode reader during a scan of barcode indicia positioned on a flat surface. It is therefore impossible to maintain a consistent test environment for scanning barcode indicia disposed on a media.
Industries, in particular those relating to paper products and the production thereof, require a means for the testing of various printed characters, including barcode indicia, but the apparatuses and methods of the prior art fail to provide a consistent reliable facility for scanning of barcode indicia having various print strengths printed on a paper media. In the process of testing the barcode indicia, the devices of the prior art wobble, scan at various heights and angles and/or move laterally with respect to the barcode indicia, thus, making it difficult to obtain consistent test characteristics of the scanned barcode indicia.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a hand-held barcode reader apparatus having the capability to scan barcode indicia in a consistent and reliable manner. Specifically, a hand-held barcode reader apparatus is needed which is adaptable to various bar code readers and capable of scanning various barcode indicia in a consistent and reliable manner moreover, the tip of the barcode reader should be maintained at a predetermined height and angle while preventing lateral tipping movement during scanning of the barcode indicia.